Footloose
by ER Jenn
Summary: Welcome to Fargo, Texas. Home of nothing. It's a quiet little town. Not much happens around here. It's still in the Stone Age. No radios, no internet, and the worst part: no dancing. Kind of like the movie, Footloose, but with some twists and changes.
1. Introduction

**AN: This is a Percy Jackson version of Footloose (one of my favorite movies.) Story will explain more. Probably will be in Percy's point of view for the most part. This is just kind of an introduction. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Footloose.**

Dance. To move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically in a pattern of steps, especially to the accomplishment of music. To leap, skip, etc., as from excitement of emotion; move nimbly or quickly: _to dance with joy. _

Dance is in everyone's life. You have school dances, clubs, dance teams, dance movies, dance songs, dance this, dance that. You hear about it every where. You have the bride and groom's first dance. The father/daughter dance, the mother/son dance, and even after that, you dance. Ever heard of the Cupid Shuffle? Macarena, anyone? Or how about the Cha Cha Slide? The Bernie? Dance lightens up many lives.

Wouldn't it be horrible to live in a town with no dancing? Or maybe no music? Life would be pointless, cold, dead, lifeless. At least there's no city like that, right?

I would have thought that, too, until a few months ago. I was moving to a small town called Fargo with my mom. It had no internet, one gas station, no Target, heck, they didn't even have a McDonalds! What kind of town doesn't have a McDonalds? This was going to be the worst. At least it was only for Senior year.

My mom and I were going to live with my Aunt Natalie, Uncle Ernie, and their two little girls, Bianca and Thalia. My dad had left my mom and I when I was younger. I never knew him. We were quickly going into debt, as he had not paid my mom a single child support check, and we don't even know where he is. This led to us moving to this low-life town.

I was to go to the only high school in Fargo, Saint Andrew High School. Fargo was a very religious town. Don't necessarily know if I like it or not. They had 100 students in the school. At my old school, it was more like 500 students per grade. At least they have a swimming team, I reminded myself.

I was really big into swimming. Especially diving. I could do multiple flips and turns. It was a major part of my life, right up there with music and dancing.

Swimming clamed me, as did music. Dancing revived me. It was like my medicine. I needed it. It helped me survive in life. When I had a bad day, I would go home, turn up the music and just dance until my feet were sore. Then I'd go to the beach and swim to cleanse the pain of life out of me. It was like my own ritual.

I wouldn't be able to live in a town that was so lifeless that it had no music. Nothing to dance to. Nothing to go hang out with friends and just have a good time. That leads me to my story of this little town. The town that changed my life, and maybe I changed theirs.

**AN: So? Review, review, review! Favorite, alert, whatever! Like I said, just kind of a short intro! Oh, hey! Has anyone else seen the trailer for The Hunger Games? I've watched it like 100 times, and I am so freaking excited! March 23 needs to come by faster!**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**AN: First kind of official chapter. This won't exactly be like the movie since I don't exactly have the entire order memorized, and the movie doesn't star in Fargo, Texas. Lol, just thought I'd point that out. I randomly came up with that. I don't even know if Texas has a Fargo city…And I don't think that there is a school by the name of St. Andrew's there either even if there was. I just came up with that, considering that's what a church I used to go to is called.**

"Hey, Sally," my Aunt Natalie said, giving my mom a quick hug, then proceeding to give me one. We had just gotten off the bus that we took from New York. It was a long drive here, and I couldn't wait to turn on my music and fall asleep. I looked around the town and decided that I was going to hate it here. It was a total Hick town!

"Hello, Sally, Percy," my Uncle Ernie said, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Percy!" Bianca and Thalia squealed in their high voices. They ran forward and jumped into my arms. They were the cutest little cousins ever!

"Hey cuties! You've been staying out of trouble, right?" I asked them.

"My, my, Percy Jackson. When have we ever been trouble?" Thalia said in a sweet, innocent voice that scared the crap out of me, even though she was only 10.

"Percy, are you accusing us of something? You know we haven't done anything wrong," Bianca said in the same voice.

Those two are the creepiest little kids ever.

"Yeah, right," Natalie said, "you two are anything but sweet. Come on, little trouble-makers. Let's go home and get auntie Sally and Percy settled in."

LINE BREAKKK

The next day, we had gone to church. Evidently it was like a law to go there every Sunday. It was the most boring thing ever! It was hot and crowded in the little church. The whole town was there.

After the mass, I met Reverend Frederick Chase and his wife, Helen. The Reverend was going on and on about how great the city Fargo is and what an honor it is for Fargo to gain such citizens like my mom and I, when the most beautiful girl came by.

"Hey, Daddy, Silena and I are going to go shopping with her mom," the girl said to him.

"Sure, Sweetie," the Reverend said, though it obviously wasn't a question, "but first, I'd like you to meet Percy Jackson. He just moved here and he's going to be in your grade. Percy, this is my daughter, Annabeth."

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hi," I replied, giving her my best smile.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" she said, already running off. I didn't have a chance to reply.

When we got out of the Reverend's sight, my mom whispered in my ear, "Someone's got a crush!"

"Shut up!" I hissed back.

CUT LOOSE! FOOTLOOSE! KICK OFF YOUR SUNDAY SHOES! (LINE BREAK!)

"You fix cars?" Ernie asked me, once we had gotten home.

"Just a little bit. I know a few tricks that my friend, Leo, taught me," I replied.

"I'll make you a deal. You fix that old bug I have out in the garage, and you can have it. I've been meaning to get rid of it for a while now, might as well give it to you."

"Sure. Thanks, Ernie!" I exclaimed, then ran out into the garage.

LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BOY! (LINE BREAK!)

I went into the garage and saw the most beat up car in the history of lemons! **(AN: If you've watched Cars 2, you know what I'm talking about!) **It was the ugliest shade of yellow, and had the flattest tires. This was going to be a while.

I might as well play my music.

I grabbed out my iPod and looked for a plug-in to hook up my speakers. I found nothing. Who doesn't have a plug-in in their garage? I might as well just play it without the speakers.

I looked through my iPod and decided to play Don't Stop Believing by Journey. Great song, by the way.

I started working on the car. In at least 4 hours I was drenched in sweat. It was really hot around here, and the welding didn't make it any better. It was getting dark, and I knew I probably had only an hour or two before my mom would make me quit. I had it running fairly well. If only I could keep it going. It would start, then die after a couple seconds.

If only I could keep the motor from moving around, and maybe get a knew rim for the tires. I might not be able to get the rims until later, so I should probably just focus on the motor. There we go! I could attach a string to the generator and then just make sure it's up while I move so then it would keep the motor from bouncing around! **(AN: Probably all of that isn't right. I'm not car smart. I just wrote random stuff that seemed car related.) **

Perfect! Now, to test it out.

I turned it on, and it started working as perfect as a lemon could get! Now it's just missing one thing: music.

The car at least had some speakers. I could hotwire the radio and attach my cord to the car then plug the iPod into it. I think.

I did as I thought, and sure enough it worked! I decided to play Highway to Hell, by ACDC, then I started the car and drove through the town with my speakers blasting. You could probably hear it across town, considering how quiet it was around here.

So, I was rocking out, minding my own business, letting loose my anger through the music, when I came by a cop. I waved politely, for I knew that you never wanted to get on the bad side of a Po-Po, when he flashed on his lights and siren.

"Shit," I mumbled. I pulled off to the side of the road and turned down my music.

"Sir, may I ask what I did wrong?" I said, once he came over.

"That music is too loud. You were causing a disruption to this town," he said sternly to me.

"You've got to be kidding me? Seriously? My music was too loud so you're giving me a ticket?" I asked incredulously.

"This is no joke, kid. That is a serious crime around here. I know you just came from the cities, but here we don't allow music to be that loud. It could hurt you, or someone else for that matter. Come to the court house with your ticket this Friday," he said, giving me the ticket.

"Really? You're dead serious?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Yeah, kid, I am. I don't know how things run up in New York City, but in Fargo, we have a couple of major rules: No smoking, no drugs, no drinking, and no music or dancing unless supervised. Music must be on the lowest volume possible so you don't disrupt any of the folks around here. Got it?" he said.

"Got it," I muttered.

"Good, now get a move on kid. Curfew's at 9:00 P.M. sharp around here." With that, he went back to his car and drove off.

"Welcome to Hell," I mumbled to myself.

**AN: Ta-da! Not the greatest, but I have no homework tonight (Respect retreat tomorrow!) so I wanted to get it done while I could. Please Review and such!**


	3. Trouble

**AN: Hi again! Guess what? IT'S SNOWING! :D **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And FuryofHades, I had no intention of dissing Texas! I only chose that state because it seemed like an area where a hot, almost deserted city would be! I'm sorry if I offended you! The only thing I have against your state is the Dallas Stars, since they stole the North Stars from us in hockey. The greatest team ever, taken away from us! Anyway, I don't hate you as much as I do of some other states that I will not say because then I will probably be flamed…a lot… **

**BUT JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR, I DON'T HATE TEXAS , AND I'M NOT TRYING TO BASH TEXANS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the amazing movie, Footloose!**

Annabeth's Point of View

"Go, Josh, go!" I screamed, watching him race on his Daddy's track. Silena, my best friend, and I went to his big race today. It was going fairly well, Josh was in the lead by a far amount.

They were on the last lap, Josh still in good shape to win.

"Silena, come on. Follow me," I said to her.

We went down by the fence. A security guard was guarding the back gate.

"Hey, watch this," I said, winking at her.

I went by the gate, then I screamed at the top of my lungs "OH MY GOSH! THAT GUY HAS A GUN!"

Sure enough, the guard looked. I took my chance and ran onto the track, where my boyfriend had just won.

"Hey miss! Get out of there!" the guard started yelling, running after me. I kept running at full speed. I could hear Silena yelling at me, saying I was being really stupid. I didn't care. I just kept on running.

"Woo! Annabeth! Yeah baby!" I saw Josh yell at me. I jumped in his car.

"Give me that flag," I said. He did as I told him, then I went out of the window so far that if I lost my balance even just a little, I'd be a goner.

He sped by the stands. I could hear the fans screaming. I waved the flag in triumph, yelling out some "Whomps!" and "Woos!"

When we finished our lap, I got out of the car while Josh went to park it in his trailer. The security guard came over and scolded me, telling me I was lucky to be alive and that I was never to do that again.

After I left him, I ran up to Silena.

"Well, that was fun," I said, smiling.

"No, that was stupid! You are a complete idiot, Annabeth! What ever happened to the sweet, smart girl I knew?" she said.

"She's gone, hun. Get over it," I snapped.

"You know what? Ever since you and Josh started going out, you've changed! I don't even know if I want to be your friend any more!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then get lost if you don't like me," I said.

"I don't like you one bit. I like my best friend, Annabeth Chase, who would get straight A's, not dress like a slut, and only sneak out when she needed to get a good book."

"That girl's gone, Lena. If you don't like me, then just go."

"I will! I hope you learn that Josh just wants to get in your pants, and is just a flat out bastard!" she screamed, running to her car.

"Go to hell!" I yelled.

SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!

"Good job, Baby," I told Josh, kissing him.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," he said, still kissing me.

We continued to do this for another couple seconds, minutes, hours. Who knows? Who cares?

He stopped kissing me, just to shut the trailer door. Then he came back and we continued. This time, he tried to take off my shirt.

"Josh, stop," I said.

"God, Annabeth. Your such a buzz kill," he said.

"You know that I don't want to do this!" I said.

"You need to learn how to have fun! Show me that Daddy don't own you!" he said.

Now that just pissed me off. I thought about it for awhile, then decided that he was right. Besides, we've been going out for a year now. It wasn't like I just met him or anything.

"Fine," I mumbled. He smiled, then we continued on.

TURKEY DAY! TURKEY DAY! TURKEY DAY!

I got home that night, and I decided to call Silena. I wanted to say sorry, and that she was right, for the most part. I had changed a lot, and I need to make some of that stop, but Josh wasn't like that. He loved me. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Hello?" Lena's voice said.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, it's you," she hissed.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen I called to say I was sorry.""About?"

"Everything. I have changed. But it isn't because of Josh," I said.

"Annabeth, I actually kind of like you a little bit better like this. You're not so uptight. Just please don't do anything stupid like that again. And yes, it is because of Josh. Why aren't you seeing that? He's just using you. Once he gets what he wants, he'll dump you."I thought about what she said. Then replied with, "No, Lena, you're not right. I just made love with him, and it was beautiful. You said that he wanted to do that, but wouldn't he have dumped me by now if it was true? He hasn't, so that means that he must love me."

"You did what? Anna, I can't believe you! You're a complete idiot! Why would you do such a thing? He doesn't love you! Can't you see that? Maybe he didn't dump you today, but he will eventually. God, I can't believe you!" she yelled.

"You know what, Silena, if you weren't going to accept my apology, you could have just said that!"

"Fine, Annabeth. I do accept your apology, but know that I will never ever like Josh. He's a sick bastard that deserves to go to hell."

"I'm okay with that. Can we just go back to being friends?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, "night Annabeth."

"Night," I said back.

I went to bed praying that Silena was wrong about Josh, and that I was right about him.

That was one of the very few times I turned out to be wrong.

**AN: I don't think was the greatest, but I had to add this in here. It was kind of a big part in the movie. It didn't go like this very much, but like I said, I'm creating this in my own way. Review please! Note: If you read this before and Josh's name was Luke, I originally had it as that, but I switched it because Luke will be someone else in this story.**


	4. How about those Mets?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all had a good Turkey Day! I know that I sure did. Though the Packers winning yet again was quite a downer. If you haven't noticed, I am anti-cheese head. No offense to all you Packs out there, but you guys have won way too many Super Bowls. We need someone new for a change *cough cough* Vikes *cough cough* Haha just kidding, they suck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own Footloose.**

"Hey, sweetie! Good luck on your first day!" my mom said to me as I left.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

"Why are you wearing a tie?" Thalia asked as I went to get my keys.

"Ties are cool," I said to her. She snickered.

I got my car running and turned on I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO at full volume. When I pulled into the school, everyone gave me a weird look. I glared at them all and made my way to the front door.

As I was walking in the halls, I ran into a big farmer boy.

"Watch where you're going, tie boy !" he said to me.

"Why don't you look out? Oh, that's right, you can't see past that God awful straw hat," I retorted.

"Well played, newbie," he said. "I'm Grover."

"Percy," I replied, shaking his hand.

"I think I'm going to like you," he said, smiling.

**YOU GOTTA HELP ME OUT! IT'S ALL A BLUR LAST NIGHT!**

"Do you guys seriously have no dancing here?" I asked Grover at lunch.

"Yeah. There was a huge accident a while ago. 4 people were killed. They had gone out dancing, and had a couple of drinks, when they were hit by a semi-truck," he said, stuffing his face with an Enchilada. You wouldn't think it, but this big, beefy boy was a vegetarian.

"That's stupid. Just because some people got killed doesn't mean that they should abolish dancing," I said, exasperated.

"Yeah, well, you better believe it. The whole town went nuts after that happened. Still haven't recovered from it."

"I can't believe this. Dancing is like my life, right along with swimming. Has anyone ever tried to change the law?" I asked him.

"No, it will never be changed as long as Reverend Chase is here," he replied to me.

"What does Reverend Chase-" I said, but was then cut off by someone.

"What about my Daddy?" Annabeth said to me.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about what a great sermon he had yesterday," I said to her.

"Uh huh. Sure. I could really care less. How was your first day?" she asked me.

"Do I get a hi?" Grover whined.

"Hi, Grover," a girl said from behind me.

"H-Hi, Juniper," Grover stumbled.

Annabeth and Juniper sat down while two others came to our table, then sat down, too.

"Hey, Grover. I take it you're Percy," a tall-built African American man said to me.

"Yeah," I replied to him.

"Sup, I'm Beckendorf. This is my girlfriend, Silena," he said, pointing to a very beautiful black-haired, chocolate-eyed girl.

"Hi," she said sweetly, smiling at me.

"So, back to my question before I was so rudely interrupted," Annabeth said, glaring at Grover. "How is your first day going, Percy?"

"Good. Still can't believe this stupid no dancing law," I said, grumpily.

"Yeah, well, it is what it is. If you like dancing, though, you should come with us to Olympus tonight," she said.

"What's Olympus?" I asked her.

"It's just a diner on the other side of town. You in?"

"Sure. What are we going to do there?" I asked.

"Oh, not much. Just dancing, maybe listening to some music, beer. You know, the regular," she said.

"I thought that was against the law?" I said.

"My, my, Percy Jackson. What did they teach you in New York? Everyone knows that rules are meant to be broken," she said, winking.

"Well, I just-It's just-You're, you know, the Reverend's daughter, and I just thought-" I spluttered.

"Don't you dare assume things, boy," she said, glaring at me, before storming off.

The lunch table got awkwardly silent.

"So, how about those Mets?" Beckendorf said, breaking the silence.

**AN: What do you think? I know that Grover isn't big or beefy, but I really wanted him to be Willard! Did anyone get where that ending sentence is from? And how about the song from my line break? Review with your answers! Winners will be posted next chapter! If you are the first one to review with advice, and both answers, next chapter will be dedicated to none other than you!**


	5. Don't Wanna Go Home

**AN: I'm back! Grassy aass for all the reviews! I might do a song every chapter, and sometimes a line from something. First, someone asked about a casting list. If more of you would like, I can do that. I will next chapter when all characters are there!**

**And now, what some of you have been waiting for…the results.**

**The song: Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry!**

**The line: Wizards of Waverly Place!**

**This chapter is dedicated to deedee123! She guessed them both correctly, and gave me good advice! She suggested the casting list, and asked what movie this is based off of. I think I'm going to go with the remake because I hated the original! Horrible lighting and scary clothes! And it won't be an exact copy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the greatest movie of our generation, Footloose.**

After school, Grover and I went to Olympus. It looked like a regular old burger joint that was designed to look like it was from the 60s. A lot of people were there.

We walked in and listened to the loud music blasting. They were playing Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason Derulo **(AN: I get to see him and 6 other awesome artists on Sunday at Jingle Ball!) **

Grover took me up to the front counter. There was a middle aged man taking orders and passing out food.

"Hey, Chiron!" Grover said, smiling.

"Ah, hello, Grover," Chiron said, his smile just as big. "And this must be Percy Jackson. You're all everyone's been talking about this past few days. Nothing stays secret in this town.""So they say," I murmured.

"Would you guys like anything?" he asked us.

"I'll have a Bud," Grover said.

"Me too," I agreed.

He gave us our order, and Grover lead me out to the back.

What I saw was the greatest thing ever.

They were dancing.

I was amazed by a familiar looking blond-haired person. I then realized that it was Annabeth.

Her hips were moving with such rhythm, her hair whipping back and forth so sexy that I was mesmerized.

"Dude, you're drooling," Grover yelled to me over the music.

"Oh, shut up, Grover," I said.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" he asked me.

I thought about it for awhile, then started out into the area they made for dancing.

Soon enough, all the worries I had on my mind left. The crowd disappeared from my mind. I felt the music run through my veins, and let it move throughout my body. I danced my heart out, my feet moving with the beat.

I started to do some technique. Added a triple there and a flip there every once in a while. Pretty soon, everyone was watching me, cheering me on.

I saw Annabeth in a corner, looking at me with wide eyes. Soon enough, she began to smile.

I made my way over to her, then dragging her out with me.

She was glaring at me for a while, but soon enough, she started dancing with me. Her feet moving with my feet. Her hips moving with mine. I caressed her face, pulling her closer to me. She leaned in, surprisingly.

Suddenly, the music was cut off. We all turned to the boom box.

There stood none other than Reverend Chase.

"All of you, get home, now!" he barked.

We all ran off. As I went, I looked behind my shoulder and saw that Annabeth was in tears, and was cowering by her dad.

And she said that she wasn't a 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

I swear that woman is bipolar.

**She left him for staring at girls and not caring when she cried 'cause she thought Bon Jovi broke up.**

AAPOV

I hate my life.

First, I think I might actually _like _Percy. Crazy, right? And now the whole school hates me because my dad just had to show up. And my dad officially hates me.

"Daddy," I said to him, starting to choke up. "Dad, I'm so-"

"We'll talk about this at home," Dad said to me, heading for his care.

I heard some leaves rustle behind me.

I turned around. Speak of the Devil…

I think that this now applies to me.

Life sucks. Then you die.

**AN: Sorry for the bad ending…**

**Anyways, please leave a review! I have the song, which most of you probably have never heard of. It's a super good song! And then the last line is from multiple stories/people/movies…Vote if you would like, but if you do, please leave advice with it! Like I said, I need constructive criticism! Like I said, not my greatest work. I kind of forgot how the movie went on this part, and I'm suffering through minor writer's block.**


	6. Lose Yourself

**AN: Aloha! Haha, I've always wanted to go to Hawaii so I could hear their accents and try talking like them! They sound so cool! Oh well, I guess I will have to stay in this frigid of a state (it only got to like 10 degrees Fahrenheit today!) hoping that one day I will move to some place warm, like Florida, and live amongst the Floridiots ( hahah, inside joke! I don't hate Florida people, my friend and I were just trying to figure out what you call a Florida person, which we still don't know, so we went with Floridiots!)**

**Anyway, blonde moment today, I had no idea that the Sorcerer's Stone is known as the Philosopher's Stone in England! Personally, I like Sorcerer's Stone better, the title sounds a lot cooler, so that brings me to my question, which do you like better?**

**The answer to last chapter's questions (which, nobody got, as I guessed) was Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup, and the ending line I got from Breaking Dawn. Yes, I like Twilight. I just don't like Robert Patinson and Kristen Stewart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Footloose, though I would very much love to!**

Still APOV

There was Percy. Staring at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said to him.

"Yeah," he replied, then walked away, looking back at me every few times.

I made my way to my car, then ran into Josh along the way.

"Hey," I said smiling, though I faltered when he was glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"You need to stay away from that Jackson kid," he said, harshly.

"And why would that be?" I told him.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, and I really did not like you two dancing tonight!" he said, almost screaming at me.

"Josh, nothing is going on between us! God, get a grip!" I yelled back.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I'm still going to teach him a little lesson."

Why me, Lord? Why me?

**And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me.**

PPOV

Oh, joy. School. Yet another day of waking up at 5 A.M. That's always fun.

School went by pretty fast, and I decided to go to the library to get some research done after school. Then, the school's biggest pothead, Alex, came by me, smoking whatever he decided to smoke.

"Hey, new kid, you want?" he asked me.

"No thanks," I said, walking away.

"You sure? Come on I know you want it!" he said, following me.

"You an idiot, or something? I don't smoke! We're in the middle of school, do you honestly think that you could get away without any teachers noticing this?" I said, taking the cig out of his hand in the process.

"Hey! You there!" a teacher yelled at me.

"Shit," I said, then bolted for the bathroom. I could hear the teacher yelling behind me. I finally made it to the bathroom, and flushed down the cig.

"You're coming with me," the teacher said, gripping me by the collar of my shirt.

"I don't smoke," I told him.

"Could have fooled me," he said.

**Heart beats fast. Colors and promises.**

I sat in the principal's office, the teacher, who I figured out to be Mr. D, was telling him what happened, calling me Peter Johnson in the process.

"Percy Jackson," I spat, "and I do not smoke! Alex was trying to make me, and I grabbed it from him so I could throw it away, and he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Whether I believe you or not, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Bizal, the principal, said, "this is a serious matter, and I'm afraid that you will have to follow up with it in court."

I stormed out of the office, and went to my car. I cranked up the music, and sped off. I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't really matter at this point.

I drove by a nearby warehouse, and pulled into there. I stormed around the building, which was empty, and found an empty area. I put my headphones in my ears, and turned on Lose Yourself by Eminem.

I kicked, I thrashed, and I let out an angry yell.

I pictured all the hells in my life. The principal, Annabeth, Reverend Chase, Fargo, and that stupid law.

"Screw you, Fargo! I can dance if I want to, I can drink. You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed out.

I started dancing to the beat, moving around. I was really getting into it. I started sweating, so I took off my shirt in the process.

I continued dancing until the song finished, letting out my anger through the music.

When I finished, I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around to find Annabeth, with a grin on her face.

"Wow, I never knew you were that good! I mean, I knew that you were good, but-" she quickly said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shutting her up in the middle of her rant.

"I came here to talk to you, obviously," she said.

"Yeah, sure. Now tell me why you really came here."

"I just did!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, so what's up?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment then said, "You wanna go somewhere?"


	7. Who's Gonna Save the World?

**AN: Hey! Long time no see! This is actually a chapter! I got the movie . . . just gonna say that I'm wayyyy off! I'm going to skip the bus races and go straight to the train part. **

**Anyone see the Hunger Games? I went to the midnight premiere . . . words cannot describe how AMAZING it was! Totally worth the two hours of sleep! If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend that you do! It's super close to the books, and I personally think it's better than any series out there. And yes, that does mean Pirates of the Caribbean. I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow, but Peeta Mellark has won my heart. He found bread in a toastless place! (:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own either of them!**

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

"What is this place?" I asked. We were in an old box car. There was a couch, a cassette player, a lamp, and the walls had different words and pictures on it.

"It's a place where we usually come after football games. Those words on the wall are lyrics of songs, some made by people, some from songs. We come here to dance, listen to music, drink. Some of us come here to make out," Annabeth said, giving me a suggestive look.

"How old is this place?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Older than you," she smirked.

I just nodded.

Annabeth went over to the cassette player and put in some sort of song I'd never heard of. It sounded romantic, with a little bit of hope.

I sat down on the couch, and Annabeth followed me, sitting a little too close for comfort.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" she whispered.

"Someday," I said.

"I'm guessing that someday isn't today."

"You have a boyfriend," I reminded her.

"He doesn't have to know," she said.

I didn't say anything.

A train went of in the distance.

"Follow me," she smiled while grabbing my hand.

She dragged me over to the tracks where the train was coming.

"After games, we usually come over here and wait for the train to come. Then we make out like crazy," she said looking at me, "or we play chicken."

She went in the middle of the tracks. The train was getting closer and closer.

"Come on, Annabeth. That's not funny!" I said.

Closer and closer.

"Annabeth! Come on!" I yelled.

It was about 5 yards away now.

Annabeth's face turned expressionless.

I jumped over and knocked her on the ground just before she was hit.

"Don't ever do that again," I told her, breathing hard.

She weakly nodded.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I got in my house as quiet as I could.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, and no one other than my dad was there to great me.

"You're late," he said.

"Sorry, lost track of time," I said, trying to sneak past him.

"Who drove you home?" he asked.

"Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth, I don't want you anywhere near that boy. Understood? I hear he's trouble."

"And you would be the one to understand that," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You know what, whatever. Night," I said going into my room.

"We're not done talking here!" he exclaimed.

"Who cares," I said quietly while slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's short, I know, but next one will be better. I think I might just kind of throw the important parts that I missed in the next chapters. Don't expect it to be very Percabeth until probably two more chapters? Yeah, two more. I'll try and update tomorrow!<strong>

**Please leave your creative or interesting response in the blue review section below!**

**heheheh =3**


End file.
